1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool head and, particularly, to a tool head not susceptible to breakage easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tool head includes a connecting end for connecting the tool head to a tool or a tool handle and a driving end for driving an object to be driven. Generally, the conventional tool head is a one-piece structure and is made of relatively harder material to withstand the object to be driven and which wears the tool head when the tool head is driven to drive the object to be driven.
Some conventional tool heads have a relative longer longitudinal length for specific tools or tool handles, and are made in two pieces in order to save material and cost. Such conventional tool head includes a connecting member and a driving member fitted in the connecting member. In order for the driving member to be tightly fitted in the connecting member, the connecting member has greater hardness than that of the driving member. Unfortunately, such conventional tool head is not strong enough to undergo a relatively large toque when the connected tool or tool handle starts turning it, and is also susceptible to breakage when being rotated rapidly.
TW Patent No. I352,648 discloses a connecting member and a driving member fitted in the connecting member. The driving member includes a connecting portion, a polygonal shaped portion extending from the connecting portion, and a cylindrical shaped portion extending from the polygonal shaped portion. The connecting, polygonal shaped and cylindrical shaped portions are coaxial with one another. Additionally, an outer diametrical size of the cylindrical shaped portion is smaller than that of the polygonal shaped portion. The connecting member includes a polygonal shaped slot, a cylindrical shaped slot extending from polygonal shaped slot, and a receiving slot. The polygonal shaped slot receives the polygonal shaped portion, with peripheral surfaces thereof abutted against each other when the driving member is fitted in the connecting member. Likewise, the cylindrical shaped slot receives the cylindrical shaped portion, with peripheral surfaces tightly abutted against each other when the driving member is fitted in the connecting member. It is appreciated that the driving member would not withstand large toque and is also susceptible to breakage for the reason as set forth.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.